Passionfruit
by Biocore
Summary: What happens when two good friends get a little closer? Hiro/Sae, mature.
1. Realization

Note: I do not own Hidamari Sketch or any related characters, locations, or other things.

Passionfruit

Realization

Hiro hated shopping. Of course she always went in happy, but every time she would always wind up passing all of those store mannequins and advertisements showing sexy skinny women with beautiful skin wearing slinky outfits and it made her rather sad. She knew she just couldn't fit into those, and what drove her crazy was that it was usually just a few inches too tight. _I honestly just need to lose a few pounds! I'm so close!_ She would always yell in her mind, hoping futilely that maybe she'd wake up one day with those couple of pounds gone. Alas, she seemed fated to always be just a little too chubby compared to the models she wanted to be. She sighed as she tugged on a cute black skirt, finding, like most other things, that it couldn't quite slip over her pudgy hips.

"Bah... No good again." She sighed and place it back in the pile of other clothes she hadn't fit into and picked them up, placing them back on their hooks with a look of defeat on her face. A few minutes later she was done and found the rest of her friends, who had been dallying about while they waited. Then she noticed Miya was missing. "Hey… where's Miya-chan?" Yuno looked up.

"Hmm… She was here… Hey Miya, where did you go?"

The reply came from above them. "UP HERE YUNOCCHI!" Everybody looked up and gasped at the sight of Miya dangling dangerously from the second story railing by her knees, similar to how she hung upside down from the railing of her room's deck.

"MIYA GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Sae shouted immediately. The blonde-haired girl stuck out here tongue.

"Nya nya! You can't make me!" Sae growled in frustration while Hiro rubbed her hands together nervously.

"P-Please come down Miya, I really don't want you to hurt yourself…" Her hanging friend smiled.

"Hiro said the magic word!" She flipped back up to the second floor, then ran around to the stairs and hopped up to her friends. "Yahoo~" Sae waved her hands around in frustration.

"That was way too dangerous, you idiot! You could have gotten hurt! Or worse!" Miya tilted her head.

"Nah. I had it under control. Thanks for the advice though!"

Yuno hugged her blonde-haired friend. "Miya, that was bad! I was worried!"

The energetic girl giggled. "Aw now Yunocchi, I thought you knew me better than that! I was fine!" She patted the small girl on the head, offering the reassurance she was looking for.

Sae cleared her throat. "So anyway, other than Miya almost killing herself, did everyone get what they wanted?" Everyone nodded. She held out her bag, showing the ball of shirts and jeans inside.

"Yup, I got a cool new shirt and some crackers!" Miya raised her bag in victory.

"I found a skirt I thought might be cute, and some… private things." Yuno's blush was adorable. Hiro sighed quietly but put on a smile so nobody would guess her disappointment.

"I… didn't see much that jumped out, just some underwear. Maybe next time." The other girls smiled back, but inside Sae knew something was up. Hiro had been gone a while, way too long to find nothing. She was definitely going to investigate later. The girls headed out the door and back to the apartments, chatting happily about all the things they had seen in the mall.

-Hidamari Apartments-

"Hey Yunocchi, I wanna see you in that skirt! Could I come over?" The brown-haired girl blushed.

"W-Well, I'd like it if you could wait for me to change or something first…" Miya made a blank face.

"Oh yeah. I'll wait outside your door then. Who's with me?" Sae and Hiro nodded, both curious to see what their friend had picked out. They all went to the upstairs balcony, then Yuno went into her room while the other three waited. Hiro spoke up. "So Miya, why did you want to see Yuno in her outfit so badly?" The blonde-haired girl rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Aha, well… I never really get to see her in much, so I wondered what her choice of clothes would be. Especially at such a big mall like we went to. Aren't you curious?" Hiro tilted her head.

"I suppose it would be interesting to see what she chose. She is very cute and young, I wonder what it'll look like…" Sae only smiled slightly in agreement, Yuno was very cute. The click of the door opening turned their attention behind them. Yuno stepped out, wearing one of her summery blue shirts and her new skirt, which look amazing on her. It was not quite knee-length, very frilly and wavy-looking, and a pleasant pastel blue color that accented her shirt perfectly. "Oh, that's good Yunocchi!" Yuno blushed.

"N-No, it's nothing special…" Sae shook her head.

"No really, you look cute in that Yuno! Good choice!"

"Yes, it's quite lovely on you, Yuno." Yuno blushed brighter.

"Thanks so much, I didn't think-" Miya suddenly interrupted.

"POSE! POSE!" Everybody looked at her with a blank stare. "What? What?"

"Never mind. Anyway, I have stuff to do, so see you later." Sae began descending the stairs, followed by Hiro who waved to the two young friends.

"Yeah, I think I'd like to do some work by myself too… if you don't mind, Miya-chan?" Her friend smiled.

"Nah, I should clean up my junk anyway. See ya Yunocchi!" Yuno held out her hand.

"Ah, wait! Miya-chan…" She suddenly hugged her friend. "Thanks for the compliments. That was very nice of you." Miya smiled, trying not to blush.

"Well, what else are friends for?" She squeezed her small companion back, waved goodbye, and they went into their rooms. "Yunocchi is so nice…"

Meanwhile in Sae's room, the blue-haired girl was scribbling away on her latest story outline while Hiro sat on her sofa, reading a magazine she had picked up at a stand during their shopping trip. It was a summer fashion line for one of the popular brands that was all the rage. She sighed quietly so as to not disturb Sae. _All those girls are so pretty and slim… They could wear anything and look amazing. Ooh, why can't I be like that! It's no fair…_ She slumped slightly in the couch, trying not to pout too noticeably. The next few minutes passed by as Hiro flipped through the book, sighing and pouting at all the sexy girls looking back at her, while Hiro wrote down and erased and edited new lines for her story. Eventually Sae got tired and Hiro got upset and wanted to do something else. "Hey Sae?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I try on my new things in your bathroom? I got that packaged stuff that you can't really test in the store…" Sae nodded.

"Sure." Her curly-haired friend smiled back and went into the bathroom, gently shutting the door behind her. Maybe a little too gently. Sae had moved over to the couch, and not only a few minutes later the door softly clicked open. It was only slightly ajar, but it was enough to offer the blue-haired girl a good view of the mirror… and the scantily-clad girl it was reflecting. Hiro was leaning forward, almost against the counter, wearing just her lacy black underwear and hefting her chest up, looking like she was trying to cheer herself up about something. But to Sae, it looked like her friend was timidly offering herself up for some… interesting activities. _HOLY CRAP WHAT THE- _Sae turned her head away, covering her eyes as her cheeks started burning. What was that?! _Why did Hiro look… so good… and her chest is so big and soft looking…_ She bit her lip as she felt her body heat up a little. _No no no no no! That's no good, she's my friend! It's just the embarrassment, it has to be. One more look should prove it…_ She slowly turned her head to peek at the mirror again… and just about fell off the couch. Hiro had removed her bra and was bending over away from the mirror to grab the new one she had bought, leaving all of her glorious rear end on display for her peeping friend. The blue-haired girl had to hold both hands over her mouth to stop from making a noise of surprise. _AMAZING! No wait, not… but it is… oh crap, I think I… want Hiro…_ This was going to get interesting.

-To be continued-


	2. Confession

Note: I do not own Hidamari Sketch or any related characters, locations, or other things.

Passionfruit

Confession

_Oh crap, I think I… want Hiro… _Was what went through Sae's mind as she watched her friend's reflection through the crack in the door. Her face deeply reddened and she quickly got up and went outside, hoping the air would clear her senses. There was no way she could suddenly go after her friend because of a little peep show, that's just wrong. _It is wrong to go after Hiro, right? I mean, she's a girl, and I'm a girl… And we're just friends, I mean I'm not even any good at cuddling, I didn't even hold her that time she was crying, I was so embarrassed I used a pillow… _She leaned over the railing, looking at the ground on the other side. _This would seem a little better if I were on the second floor, wouldn't it? Oh well, make due._ She stared at the grass, each blade casting long shadows as the sun was beginning to set. It would certainly be difficult to get all the detail if somebody were to sketch it, let alone paint it. "So pretty… I should get my camera."

"Yes, it is very romantic isn't it?" Hiro suddenly spoke up behind Sae, causing her to nearly jump over the railing.

"WA! D-D-Don't sneak up on me like that!" Hiro giggled.

"Sorry, I thought you would have heard me." The blue-haired girl blushed and looked away.

"Aha… I did… I was just testing you! G-Good one, right? Hahaha…" Hiro giggled quietly at her friend's defense.

"You don't have to act like that around me, Sae. I don't see a problem with you showing your true feelings once in a while, you know?" Sae blushed a little more. If only you knew, Hiro…

"Ah, you're right, sorry. It's a bit of an automatic response nowadays…" Her blush faded and she stood up, facing Hiro. "So, did your… underwear… fit okay?" The curly-haired girl smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I'm glad I got it at the size it was, any smaller and it would have been too tight…" An image suddenly flashed in Sae's mind, one of Hiro wearing a skimpy too-tight set of underwear, leaning forward in one of her typical cute poses, chest spilling out the sides of the bra while her generous waist and thighs were pushing out like dough around the tight confines of her panties. It looked like it could pop off any minute. The cute girl took in a deep breath, and then…  
THUD

Sae suddenly felt a tremendous pain in her head. "OWOWOWOW!" She sat up, holding her face, and suddenly realized she had fallen over. "Sae! Are you okay?!" Hiro squatted down, holding her hand on the blue-haired girl's shoulder.

"Ugh… Yeah, I think so…" She rubbed her nose; it felt pretty sore. "Am I bleeding?" Hiro shook her head, relieved.

"No… Just a little scraped. Thank goodness." She leaned forward suddenly and embraced her blue-haired friend tightly. Sae's blush returned in full.

"Uh… ah…" She hesitantly wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled her in a little more. She was warm… not too hot, just perfectly and comfortingly warm. And her skin was so soft and delicate feeling. Even through her sweater, Sae could feel Hiro's soft and somewhat squishy body underneath her fingers. It was like the best pillow material she had ever felt before. Her arms instinctively squeezed a little tighter, and she placed her head on Hiro's shoulder. A small, quiet moan escaped her mouth. This was so good! Her fantasy was broken by her friend's nervous voice.

"Um… Sae, it's nice to see you returning the feeling… but you're overdoing it a little…" The blue-haired girl gasped.

"Ah- Sorry, sorry…" She quickly let go and stood up, turning away. Hiro tilted her head, smiling slightly.

"Maybe you needed a hug more than I thought, Sae…" Her friend pouted slightly, crossing her arms.

"N-No, it's not like that… I just didn't know how to react..." She squeezed her arms slightly, the warm feeling of Hiro's body still lingering. The curly-haired girl noticed this, growing more curious.

"Sae… Tell me what's wrong or I won't let go." She smiled teasingly and wrapped her arms around her blue-haired friend, clinging tightly. Sae struggled slightly, not wanting to face her feelings for fear of rejection.

"It's nothing Hiro, really! Don't do this…" _That's not fair. She knows I like her hug… mmn, she's so soft~ _Hiro was getting anxious.

"Sae, I care about you! It's not nice to keep something from your friend… especially after all the nice things I've done for you…" Hiro pouted, and even though Sae couldn't see it, she felt it. That always got her.

"N-No fair, H-Hiro… you know I can't resist your cute pout…" She sighed. She was going to have to say it, one way or another. But the blue-haired girl had hope. Hiro was such a nice person all the time, always so kind and gentle… even her voice was like a gentle caress to the ears; she couldn't get enough of it. She felt ashamed that she had actually… rubbed herself to a secret audio tape she had made of Hiro's compliments on her writing skills. That was the only other time she had felt like she was attracted to Hiro, but it had been placed to the back of her head until today. And now that she was thinking about it, going back through the years, she realized that there had always been something there, almost from when they met. That odd little tug in her chest whenever Hiro smiled at her, or put a blanket on her when she passed out from writing, or cooked her delicious meals despite her objections. "Hiro…"

"Yes?"

"You really want to know the truth?"

"Yes, I do…" Sae swallowed hard. The words felt like they were too heavy for her throat to push out.

"Hiro… I… Like you…" She felt her face burning. Suddenly Hiro giggled, it was like a slap in the face.

"That's it, Sae? I don't see why you had to be so serious, about telling me, we have been friends for-"

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Sae's harshness made the curly-haired girl jump back. "I mean… more than that…" She turned to her friend, eyes shimmering. "I… lo… love you, Hiro. I love you! I love you! Happy now?!" She clenched her fists, hating herself right now. There was no way Hiro would take this well…

Hiro's eyes went wide with shock, and she placed a hand to her mouth. This was a little more than she was used to. "Oh… Ah…" She wanted to say something but no words would form in her mouth. _Sae loves me? Loves me… but we're both girls, and I didn't think she was like that… oh no, did I make her like this? Did all this time with me cloud her judgment? Is she desperate for romance, enough to say this to me…_ "S-Sae, you're not just saying that because you're desperate, are you? Have I been too nice to you or something?" Sae bit her lip, fists still clenched.

"I… I don't know about that, Hiro, it's possible… But I just can't get you out of my head! I want you so much… I'm scared of this feeling…" She trembled, her outer wall of toughness gone a long time ago. Hiro's resistance faded as her kind nature pushed her onwards and pulled Sae to her with her gentle arms once again. The blue-haired girl buried her face in her friend's shoulder, sobbing quietly. The curly-haired girl stroked her friend's hair, a small smile on her face.

"Maybe… it wouldn't be so bad…" She leaned her head against Sae's, sighing gently. The blue-haired girl had stopped crying, and was now blushing quite a bit. One of Hiro's octopus-like buns was tickling the side of her face, and it felt really good, she was so close now…

"Hiro…" She gently called from against her friend's body.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Hiro grinned.

"I know." She gently stroked the side of Sae's face, then reached down and grabbed her chin, slowly pulling her face up. She felt her cheeks burning, and noticed that Sae was none the better. The blue-haired girl closed her eyes, and Hiro accepted, leaning forward. Their lips met with a gentle _smack_ noise, and Sae let out a tiny "Mmn..." of satisfaction. Hiro's lips were so soft and inviting… She felt a tingle run through her entire body like electricity, but softer and more pleasant. She couldn't help but lean into the kiss more, and then more, and soon her curly-haired friend against the wall, arms raised as they held hands passionately.

"Mmn.. Oh Hiro… Hiro…" They were really making out now, but Hiro was getting a bit nervous about Sae's aggressiveness.

"Mmm… Sae! Mmph… Sae, sto-mmm! Stop it!" She turned her head to the side, and Sae got the message. Her face went beet red.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I… Your lips were so soft, and I just couldn't stop…" She stepped away from Hiro, embarrassed once again. "You must think I'm weird…" Hiro shook her head, and gave Sae a peck on the cheek.

"No, I think you're not used to it yet… But we have lots of time to practice." Sae smiled.

"It certainly doesn't help that you eat all those sweets though. It makes you really addictive…" The curly-haired pouted, then both burst out laughing. They went inside, unknowing of the blonde head that had been above them the entire time. Miya sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye.

"So beautiful!"


	3. Ignition

Note: I do not own Hidamari Sketch or any related characters, locations, or other things.

Warning! This chapter contains explicit material!

Passionfruit

Ignition

It had been two months since Sae's little admission to her lover Hiro, and so far nobody suspected a thing. The two had always been pretty close before, so they continued acting like they had been when under the gaze of others, satisfied by how close they could get, but also with the knowledge that when they were done school, they had an opportunity to get a little closer…

"Mmph… Oh Hiro, you're too good…" Sae moaned quietly as the curly-haired girl behind her kept working.

"It's because I love you so much, Sae… Should I go a little lower?" She smiled while her friend responded.

"Yes please…" The blue-haired girl tilted her head slightly as she felt sensations racing through her body. Truly Hiro's back massages were the best. "Okay, that's good. Thanks so much." Hiro stepped to the side to allow Sae to sit up on the couch. "Mmm, that's always so heavenly. Where do you learn these things?" Hiro smiled cutely, wagging her finger in the air.

"It's a s-e-c-r-e-t! As long as it makes you happy, that's what matters to me." Sae grabbed onto her and pulled her down to the couch for a warm embrace. They had hugged countless times, but it was one of those things they couldn't get enough of.

"You've made me so happy, Hiro… So much happier than I thought was possible. I never want to let you go…" She leaned forward and kissed her lover, who passionately returned the effort. Maybe a little too passionately… Sae gasped and reeled back a bit as she felt the tip of Hiro's tongue worming its way between her lips. "D-D-Deep k-kiss?!" Her face went bright red, and so did Hiro's. The curly-haired girl covered her mouth and turned away with a gasp.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it's just… all those noises you made when I massaged you… I got a little hot. How embarrassing…" Sae felt kind of bad for jumping back, but she honestly wasn't expecting it. _Oh, I totally ruined it… but if she wanted to go that far, I wouldn't mind…_ Sae leaned forward, resting her head against her lover's back. It was very warm; Hiro's body was heating up…

"Hiro… if the mood isn't totally dead, I wouldn't mind continuing from where you started…." She traced a finger along the curly-haired girl's shoulder, attempting to be seductive. It was almost working.

"N-No, if you're not ready, that's fine. I'm not sure if I'm ready myself…" Even though she was saying that, dirty images were already flooding her mind. Sae's mind was no cleaner, and soon she felt herself getting as hot as her friend. She tried a line from a book she had read, wondering what reaction she would get.

"Well… there's always one way to see if your body is ready…" She said the last word teasingly, and reached around to grab one of Hiro's breasts.

"KYA! SAE?!" Hiro tried to cover her chest out of instinct, but found that her friend's arm was in the way. "S-Sae, really, we shouldn't… oh…" She stopped struggling as she felt the blue-haired girl's hand gently playing with her breast. It felt so good, and a little relaxing. "Mmn… N-No fair, I'm sensitive there…" Sae smiled, Hiro was so cute when she was aroused.

"Sensitive, huh? Well then, you'll love this…" She reached her other hand around and cupped Hiro's other breast, and soon both her hands were slowly squeezing and hefting the large orbs. Hiro moaned softly, squinting from the pleasure.

"Oh… Ah… You're being so gentle, but it feels so good…" The blue haired girl chuckled and moved closer to Hiro's ear, whispering seductively.

"Sometimes it's the gentlest things that feel the best." Then she lowered her head to the curly-haired girl's neck and gently licked along the length of it, causing her to cry out.

"AHHN! S-Sae, that's t-too dirty… licking like that…" Hiro squirmed a little under her lover's grasp, unaccustomed to the sensations assaulting her body. Sure, she had pleasured herself on the odd day, as embarrassed as she was about it, but this was so much stronger… it was like Sae's hands were melting through her shirt and into her soft flesh, molding and shaping it like dough, and she could feel the movement of every finger against her chest. And Sae's licking was a whole different story… The hot, wet feeling of the tongue going up her neck sent chills through her body, and left a numbing sensation afterwards. It was so good, she didn't want it to stop. Sae exhaled in contempt and kissed Hiro's neck, then moved to the side of her face, planting a firm smooch on her hot cheek.

"P-Please, Sae… I want more…" Hiro quietly moaned. The blue-haired girl obeyed and briefly paused to pull off her friend's top, letting her large breasts bounce, somewhat contained by the lacy bra that covered them.

"Oh… wow…" Sae had already seen a bit of Hiro before from the peep show, and from their various times in the pool, but to have her nearly naked chest so close to her… she had to touch them… She pulled down Hiro's bra and fondled her large breasts, squishing and pulling them like giant marshmallows.

"Mmph… Sae, you're so aggressive all of a sudden-aah!-oh, but so good…" A look of pure pleasure crossed her face; she was in heaven for all she knew. Sae continued kneading her breasts from behind, then gently pinched the cute pink nipples at the end. A small spasm ran through the curly-haired girl's body as if she had been shocked. "HAH! Ohh… S-So good… m-more…" Her lover obeyed, squeezing and rolling the hard nubs between her fingers while she continued kneading the soft tissue of the breasts they were attached to. Hiro's legs closed together as she felt an intense warmth building up within her. "Too much! Ahn, mm… It's too MUCH!" She leaned backwards, crying out as her climax rolled over her like a tidal wave. When it was all over, she smiled at the feeling of Sae caressing her cheek.

"Jeez Hiro, you came just from me playing with your breasts? Such a naughty girl…" She giggled as Hiro looked away in embarrassment.

"H-Hey… I can't help it if I liked being touched by you… And besides," she turned to the blue-haired girl with a wry smile on her face, "aren't you the naughty one for touching me like that?" She kissed Sae and moaned quietly as their tongues met. "Mmph… oh Sae…" Several wet sounds escaped their mouths as they continued making out.

"Hah… mmm… Hiro…" Sae caressed her lover's ample chest again, then traced along her cute belly and gently squeezed one of the small rolls along the sides.

"Ah, S-Sae… you know I don't like being reminded of my body's problems…" Suddenly she found herself turned around, gazing into Sae's eyes that had a look of lust in them.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hiro, I see no problem… I'm a bit of a fan of love handles, you see…" Sae gave another roll a playful squeeze, then ran her hands along Hiro's body. She was just so amazing… but those jeans had to go. The curly-haired girl gasped as she saw Sae's elfin hands slowly pulling her pants down. It felt so dirty that she felt herself heating up even more. _Sae is going to see… my special area… ooh, it's so embarrassing, I can't take it! _She turned her head away as she felt the waist of her pants slide along her knees.

"Oh Hiro… you can't get all shy now that you've already came once! Speaking of which…" The blue-haired girl smiled as she took a deep whiff of the pungent scent in the air wafting from Hiro's soaked panties. "Wow, you really came that time… your panties are all wet." Hiro whined at Sae's dirty talk.

"Sae! D-Don't say it like that, it makes me feel dirty…" A smirk came across the blue-haired girl's face as she traced a finger around one of Hiro's legs, paying special attention to the inner thigh as she got closer and closer to her heated womanhood.

"Maybe I'll just have to clean you off then, if you're so worried about being dirty…" She stroked Hiro's crotch gently, teasing the slick flaps of her sex and rubbing maddeningly close to the semi-hard clit on top.

"Ahhh! N-No, don't tease me like that!" The curly-haired girl bit her lip as Sae continued tracing around her womanhood, her cum acting as a lubricant that allowed her lover's fingers to more easily slide around the wet panties and rub her sensitive flesh. A mild moan escaped her as the finger picked up the pace and got closer the gap in the middle. _Oh… it's tingling, down there… my body wants more, it feels so weird…_ "Mmm… Sae, I want to go all the way with you… my body can't take any more teasing..."

"Well then… I g-guess I better get up then…" Now it was Sae's turn to be scared. Messing around with her fingers was one thing, but now she was making contact with Hiro's body with her own. _What if I do it wrong? What if I'm a terrible lover, I don't want to disappoint Hiro…_ She jumped as she felt a hand on her cheek.

"Sae, I can see it in your eyes, you're asking yourself a bunch of questions… Don't worry. I'll always love you, even if you make a little mistake here. But I doubt I have to worry about that." She smiled one of her "everything'll be great smiles", which always pierced Sae's doubt and melted her heart. _She's too good to me… _The blue-haired girl slowly took off her clothes, blushing intensely as she removed her underwear. She wasn't too happy about her somewhat underdeveloped body, especially next to the curvy Hiro, who had also taken off her panties to reveal her somewhat-dried crotch.

"Oh, my breasts suck…" Suddenly Hiro pulled Sae towards her and licked one of her nipples.

"I'd love to suck your breasts…" Her lover moaned as the curly-haired girl licked and rolled the nipple around in her mouth, surprised at how strongly its owner seemed to be reacting. _Perhaps smaller breasts don't always mean less sensitivity… I wonder what kind of lewd things Sae does with her cute nipples…_ The very thought made her that much hotter as she started sucking on the nipple while squishing Sae's free breast with a hand.

"Ahh! Oh, oh… hmnn… It's too good! Hiro!" Sae was glad she was already leaning against Hiro, she almost couldn't feel her legs. For some reason her breasts were being insanely sensitive to Hiro's touch, like it was the best thing ever. _Holy crap… ungh, it's so good, is this how she feels? God, I'm gonna explode if this keeps up… _Her head thrashed around a little as the curly-haired girl sucked a little harder and gently bit down on the nipple, just enough for all the tiny little ridges of her teeth to rub against the sensitive tissue and drive Sae mad. "AHAAAAA~" The blue-haired girl cried out and flailed around, slipping out of Hiro's grasp and landing on the couch next to her. She was panting loudly and shivering.

"Oh no! Sae, are you okay?!" Hiro reached down and touched her friend on the shoulder. To her relief, her lover responded in a normal, albeit exhausted, voice.

"Hah… hah… S-Sorry, my body just… my head was spinning and I couldn't… feel anything… hah… it was more than I could handle…" She smiled weakly, blushing from arousal and embarrassment.  
"Can you get up Sae? I mean, if something's wrong we should…" She was cut off as the blue-haired girl managed to shakily get up.

"No way, I'm too horny to stop now…" She gently pushed Hiro down and lay on top of her, leaning down to kiss her again. "Mm… Hiro… ahn…" Her hips automatically connected with her lover's and began moving back and forth, her body shivering with pleasure as their hot sexes ground against each other, sending jolts of pleasure traveling through their bodies. Muffled moans emanated from them as they continued intensely making out, holding each other while grinding their bodies together like two giant writhing worms. Eventually they had to stop kissing to take in a breath.

"Hah… AHN! Oh Sae, I feel so good! Hah… Like I'm burning, but-ah!-it's fantastic!"

"Oh god… ungh! H-Hiro, I feel good too! Ahh… So good!" They continued grinding, harder and faster, feeling the first few traces of their oncoming climax as it welled up within them like pressure in a volcano. Moans and gasps and names echoed about the room until finally they felt the familiar tug of climax beginning to wear them down. "Ugh, Hiro, I'm gonna…"  
"Then go faster! Anh! Make it count!" They picked up the pace, grinding their slick womanhoods together with tremendous force and speed, as if they were each trying to suck each other in. Suddenly they stopped dead as pleasure flared through them, starting at the toes and going through every inch until it reaches their brains and blurred their vision.

"OH GOOOOOOOD~" Sae's tongue hung out of her mouth as her come practically jetted from out of her in copius amounts, mingling with the gushing spray of her lover into a sea of slimy female juice that washed down Hiro's backside and onto the couch. A small noise came out of Sae's mouth a minute later, and then she fell backwards, unconscious. Hiro turned over and slightly curled up her knees like a little kid would, letting out a quiet sigh.

Meanwhile, outside, two heads quickly popped back up to the balcony above. Miya was blushing and a little sweaty, while Yuno looked like she had just seen a ghost. "Wow… Hiro and Sae make good lovers, don't they Yunocchi?"

"My virgin eyes…" The small girl fainted.

-End! Thanks so much for reading!-


End file.
